This invention relates to the field of crib bumpers and the use of protective padding in or around a child's crib to increase bodily protection and to provide additional comfort and support. Conventional bumper pads are a cushioned material that encompass the entire inside perimeter of a crib, widely used and accepted by parents and guardians to protect their child from injury in case the child would fall against the hard, wooden rails or slats. Although this invention is different than a conventional crib bumper; it has similar usage. A crib bumper serves to protect a baby from bumping and/or laying his head against the hard rails of a crib. A bumper also provides an aesthetically pleasing and soft surrounding for a newborn baby. Bumper pads are usually about 6″-12″ high, normally made of 1 or 4 piece(s), and are typically fastened by strings tied around the crib rails. They also can provide a major aesthetic component of a child's bedding and room design. Although a bumper is a safety device, it is most often designed with attractive colors, fabrics, and print designs for today's consumer.